the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Londris
Once part of the Galactic Empire of the Milky Way, Captain Londris followed her commander in severing loyalty and instigating an independent faction. Warlord Strang set up her tactical team of Stormtroopers to weed out members of the Rebel Alliance. One mission on the planet Ledus led to the capture of Clear, a Salmitton from Mars, and Wai a robot from Earth. Eventually they also captured a true rebel named Duke Hyperon. The team was sent to help Clear reclaim her ship The Hopeful from another crewmember named Green who used her magical plants to destroy the ship and attack Captain Londris' team. When they reached the Command Centre the escaped Duke Hyperon and Wai took Captain Londris, Toolkit and Clear hostage. When he was convinced that he was in control of the ship, Duke Hyperon shot and killed both Toolkit and Captain Londris. Description Appearance As a stormtrooper Londris wears thick, white stormtrooper armour complete with helmet and a cloak. Because she's the captain, her cloak has an insignia emblazoned on the back of it. She has short blonde, cropped hair with a nasty scar that slices through her ear and across the top of her scalpCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Londris is dutiful, obeying orders she seems to dislikeCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. She is bound by soldiers' codes, including the protection of citizens in their midst. She's strict and stubborn and chastising of those that do not obey her rulesCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. She doesn't believe in unnecessarily sacrificing people under her command if she can avoid it - even if it means surrenderCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Pet Peeve Londris' is known for her pet peeve of peoples, and their cultures, that only have a single name with no family, or secondary name, for clearer identification purposes. Possessions Stormtrooper Equipment Londris has access to all manner of stormtrooper equipment, including the basic loadout. Their armour includes a PIP and the helmet provides her with night-vision. As part of the standard loadout she also has a laser carbine. Sticky Bomb Also part of the standard loadout, a sticky bomb sticks to most surfaces, including living tissue. When attacked by the plantworm, Londris was able to stick the bomb to the worm to blow it up - driving it away rather than killing itCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Clear and the Hopeless Main article: CatH Post 18 See also: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) | The Fight of the Century of the Week It is reported by Cassra Terrin-Pullista that Captain Londris once served Deonal Strang aboard The Excellence as part of The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way. When Grand Admiral Thrawn was executed by humans on Earth, many broke away from the Empire - including Strang. The first shot fired was that of a stormtrooper commander, and commander of Londris, when he executed a soldier because he argued they ought to rebel against the Empire. In retaliation, Londris herself shot her own commander, who she didn't like in the first place. Following this incident the stormtroopers each chose sides and an internal war broke out aboard the ship. Pully led a team to rescue Londris in the ship's mess hall and thus they were both entered into Strang's elite squad after he declared independenceCatH Post 18, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Captain Londris and her team were waiting on the planet Ledus in hopes that a rebel would fall for their trap in Station Exploit. Instead of a rebel they find a young salmitton named Clear and take her prisoner aboard The Excellence. After being interrogated by Strang Clear's transport ship, The Bug, is seen leaving the planet. Londris takes Clear to the Hangar after the ship is tractored in. From the ship they take a robot, named Wai, prisoner. Information from Wai reveals a hidden rebel base on the planet so Londris and her team move in and secure the area, killing the rebels and executing all but one of the survivors. They bring the single human survivor aboard The Excellence. As Clear proves that she is not a rebel, Strang decides to help her retake her own ship, The Hopeful, from its wayward A.I. named Note. They find the ship marooned around the planet Terra Flux and covered in dangerous plantlife that has been created by Clear's friend Green. Londris and her team head to the ship with Clear. They have to use night-vision as the lights have been cut out. After Clear convinces Londris that Icer's Room has nothing to do with their situation, the group come to the vicious plantlife and are attacked. Clear saved Pully's life but then needs to be saved by Toolkit. Londris reprimands Clear and educates her on her civilian status. Turbo and Sindra then use flamers to clear away the plants and they can progress while Pully retires back to the imperial transport in the hangar. They then learn that both Wai and the human prisoner had escaped their cells on The Excellence and stowed away on the transport ship, setting them loose on The Hopeful. They are attacked by the most vicious plant creature yet, dubbed the plantworm, and Turbo is mortally wounded. It is driven off by a sticky bomb, planted by Londris herself. Vix takes up the flamer while Toolkit is left to take care of Turbo. They go to the Command Centre where Londris decides to remain and take command of the situation while she sends Vix and Sindra to clear the way to the Engine Room. However Wai and Duke Hyperon, the human rebel prisoner, arrive with Toolkit as a hostage. To show he means business, Duke shoots Clear in the stomach. Londris surrenders and Duke forces her and Toolkit to discard their weapons and remove their armour. Toolkit saves Clear's life and she helps to save the lives of Vix and Sindra in the Engine Room by convincing Green to retract her plants through a communicator. With his goal achieved, however, Duke executes both Toolkit and Londris before then being killed too, by Note who has possessed the body of Wai. References Clear and the Hopeless Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Deceased Characters